Sherlock & You vs Moriarty(and the world)
by iamevablazevska
Summary: A story in which in you play the female heroine.A story about the girl next door,and also a yet to be new colleague to Holmes.You were different from anyone else who had worked with Sherlock and he knew that.He would be intrigued by that,he just didn't know it yet.You two were the same and that was yet to be revealed.But with Moriarty back what else will happen with the two of you?
1. Chapter 1

You sat on a bench on the street, opposite of your new yet to be home. You were just happy that there was someone that knew you and you knew too in that building.

The building was next to a café,_ wonderful_ you thought.

You looked at your watch, 09.40 AM. You notified your aunt that you would come earlier and yet she was nowhere to be found. You were just sitting on a bench waiting for her with our two big suitcases and some bloody impatience.

You take out your phone I call your yet to be partner, DI Greg Lestrade.

"When can I come in?"-you asked.

"Good morning to you too, y/n. And you can come in tomorrow. Your yet to be office is still being cleaned up."-he said surprised that you called so early, usually you'd call and wake him up in 4 AM.

"Get on with it."-you said annoyed pressed end and put your phone in your pocket.

Suddenly you saw someone coming to the door of your soon to be was a man. He was tall, wearing a long coat and you could see the dust on it, he had dark curly brown hair and he twiddled with his keys looking for the right one. He was in a hurry. He also had the same dust on his shoes and his pants. The dust was not exactly strange, but you shrug it off with the fact that this wasn't a case he was probably _just_ another person that would be living with you in the building. You came up to him.

Little did you know that he would not become _just_ another neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning there"-you say and the man turns.

_It is him-_you thought.

"Good morning. Who are you?"

"Detective Ms. (your first name/yfn) Hudson. And you are Sherlock Holmes."

"You're the one who's going to take sergeant Donovan place aren't you?"

"Well I'm half of what is going to be Donovan's replacement. But that's not sure yet."

"Lovely. I hated that woman. (He turns and puts the key into the lock).I still do but at least I don't have to see her anymore or spend time with her. You are also Mrs. Hudson's niece. Come on in. she told me that we would be having a new neighbor."-he says, opens the door and directs you to enter...he helps you with your suitcases and you both go to the second floor where your new home and his one was.

"Can I stay with you for a while? I don't have a key"-you ask as nicely as you can, but being friendly and nice isn't and wasn't ever something that you were very capable of.

"If you make me tea."

"I'm not your housekeeper, I'm your neighbor."

"Then stay in your flat."

"Fine."-you pout.

You two enter Sherlock's flat. You put your suitcases near the fireplace.

"There is the kitchen and you have tea in th-"-he says as he takes his coat off but you cut him off.

"the second cupboard to my left and the sugar is in the one on the right next to it, milk in the fridge and cups on the last one on the right, I know"-he stands there still not unaware of how you just said what you did because it was true to the point.-"oh don't be so shocked you're no the only one that can deduct someone."

He smirks and you roll your eyes. You start preparing the tea.

"But where is the kettle?"-he asks.

"On the coffee table along with two cups one yours one Mrs. Hudson's and the tea you probably took after Mrs. Hudson had gone back from the market judging by the lipstick on one of the cups. I doubt that you'd wear make-up. Maybe to put some color on your skin."-he watches you with that pale face of his.

You take the kettle and the tea you make for about five minutes. In that time Sherlock searches through a shelf and finally finds two papers with musical notes. He takes a violin and starts playing as you pour the tea and little amount of milk in the cups. The melody is nice and relaxing. You sit on the sofa chair preferably known as "Watson's chair" as some people would call it, or just you. You close your eyes and Sherlock plays on. After a few minutes he stops and sits in the chair opposite of you and starts drinking his tea.

"So how are john and Mary?"-you ask.

"Well they are on their honeymoon so I am bored most of the time. And now that you are to be Donovan's replacement I'm probably not going to be a consulting detective anymore, am I?"

"No, but maybe you'll come to a greater position."-you smile slightly.

"What greater position?"-he asks confused.

"Hold up for just a second."-you say and call Lestrade.

"Hey I'm with him...yes…yes…can I tell him? Oh well great, bye."-your words during the phone conversation. After you press end you look at Sherlock who had been staring at you the whole time.

"Tell me what?"-he asks.

"Mr. Holmes how would you like to join me, DI Lestrade and The Scotland Yard to stop crimes and all kinds of other businesses? You can continue your work with other cases, but also have a job as a detective in The Scotland Yard. You'd be paid, very nicely actually both of us."-you answer him and sip our tea. He watches you with disbelief.

"Well all I can say is FINALLY (!). They have brains after all."-you chuckle, weird for you. Rarely has someone been able to make you laugh even a little bit for these last three years.

"So you accept?"-you ask.

"Hh, okay fine but don't expect me to go on the scenes all the time. I'm too lazy some days, that's all."-you smirk.

"We'll see about that."-in that moment someone opens the front door and shouts:

"SHERLOOOCK! Is (y/n) here?"- Mrs. Hudson shouts.

"I'm here Aunt Martha!"-you say and go down the stairs smiling to find your aunt carrying three full paper bags. You hug her.

"Oh god Aunt Martha, I've missed you so much."-you say while hugging her tightly.

"Aunt Martha? Who's she?"-asks Sherlock who watches you two from the top stair.

"oh dear, Sherlock, that's my name."- Mrs. Hudson says as she pulls out of your embrace.-"how are you dear, when did you arrive? Fancy a cuppa?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I arrived about an hour ago and met Sherlock 20 minutes ago and no thank you I just drank with Sherlock."

"Oh that's nice. Then I'll make one for myself. Sherlock you want one? (He shakes his head as to say no)? Alrighty then, (y/n) you hungry, hun?"-Mrs. Hudson asks you.

"Very. Mind making my favorite?"

"Of course dear and here's your key. Get settled up."

"Mrs. Hudson what will you be preparing for detective (y/n)?"- asks Sherlock.

"Her favorite, banana and blueberry crêpes. Would you like some too?"

"Yes, please (!).""-he says in an unusual tone, but then again he was unusual just like you. You take the key and go to your apartment door and unlock it. The flat is just like Sherlock's flat, just clean and empty shelves. You smile.

"Do you like it dear?"-Mrs. Hudson shouts.

"It's perfect!"-you yell back and start unpacking your suitcases. They are both very big, one containing your clothes and the other one containing books, your laptop and some pairs of shoes. You unpack for about an hour, leaving only some clothes left to be set in your new closet and you go downstairs to your aunt's kitchen. Everything smells delicious. You sit on the small table while your aunt sets it.

"SHERLOCK!"-she shouts.

"Coming!"-he yells back. He enters the room wearing one of his "usual outfits".

You both start eating your aunt's, as you'd call it _masterpiece._

At 1 PM, you stand on the pavement waiting for a taxi so you could buy some groceries because your fridge was practically empty. You put your hands in your pockets of your black coat. You hear footsteps from behind coming to you.

"Going to the supermarket, are we?"-says a man in a low voice. You turn to the man.

"_Sherlock_. What are you doing?"

"Same as you. My fridge is empty apart from the human eyes that I have in a bowl."

"Oh great, can you borrow me some?"-you say sarcastically. You see a cab and both of you raise a hand and the taxi stops. You two enter the taxi and Sherlock tells the name of a certain supermarket. You watch outside the window and look at the people in the street. One person stays in your mind. A tall man wearing all black clothing, with these eyes of death stars into you as the driver stops on the red light. For those maybe 3 minutes it's like you were in a staring competition with the scary man. He didn't move and neither did you. You were scared and you were trying to not show any signs of it, but you failed. You blinked and gulped a lot of times and even let out a few shaky breaths. The light turns green and the man smiles at you like Cheshire Cat. You look away quickly and realize that Sherlock had been watching you the whole time.

"What?"-you ask annoyed.

"Just trying to deduct you."-he says. He had been watching out the whole ride, trying to deduct you but all he saw was just question marks. He saw the same ones when he first met Irene Adler.

At 3 PM you were back home and putting the new groceries in the fridge. When you finished you started your highly anticipated Marvel marathon. You sat on one of your very comfortable sofa chairs and started watching the first movie: Iron Man.

At 7 PM you were watching Captain America: The First Avenger when you started feeling hungry. You call a Pizza place and order some. When suddenly the light bulb exploded. You scream. The only light that you had now was the flash light from your phone. Sherlock opens the door, without knocking.

"You okay?"-you didn't realize that he had come in so when he spoke you screamed again.

"Oh, oh it's you. The light bulb exploded. And now there is glass somewhere around the room and I can't find it without light and I have no extra light bulbs."-you said frustrated.

"I have some. I'll get one now."-he says and rushes to his flat. He returns with a small light bulb. You thank him and get on the table and start to take out the half broken bulb. You adjust your right foot and realize that a piece of glass has made itself into your foot. You screech in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My foot is cut and I can't really feel it."-you say and quickly put the lightbulb in and it lights automatically. You loose feeling in your foot and fall. Thankfully Sherlock catches you.

"Are you okay?"-he asks. His arms are the only thing that is keeping you from the glass shattered floor.

"It hurts."-the pain has grown stronger and a few teardrops fall. He lays you on your sofa and inspects the cut area. You scream in pain every time he touches your foot. After a few minutes he starts to rub your foot with some alcohol and then with a special cream. He wraps you foot. The pain has minimized.

"Thank you."-you smile genuinely.

"Your welcome."-he says and smiles slightly.

After that Mrs. Hudson comes and takes care of the glass. The pizza guy arrives.

"Are you expecting someone?"-Sherlock asks, him still sitting on the sofa with your foot on top of him.

"That must be the pizza guy."-you say and pass some money to him. He stands up sighing and pays the pizza guy.-"Help yourself."

"Thank you."-he says and starts eating the piece of pizza he took.

Sherlock and you fall asleep on your sofa while watching Iron Man 3, your head on his shoulder and his head on top of yours.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a week now, and I know most authors update after like a week, but not me because I don't really know I just like to update quicker.

-line break-

You woke up the morning after you had fallen asleep on Sherlock. But it wasn't Sherlock's shoulder that your head was on. It was your bedroom pillow. You don't remember neither Sherlock or your aunt bringing it so probably Sherlock left it before he left. You stood up and put your foot to the ground and yes it hurt but just a little. Not way too much to make it impossible to walk. You walked to where your phone sat, on the dining table where you left it last night. It was 8.30 AM. You needed to be at your new job in 10 AM, well your new partnership with The Scotland Yard, Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes.

You came to his door and you were just about to knock when you heard a perfect melody being played on a violin. You stayed before the door; never knocking when he suddenly came opened the door while holding his gun up. You flinched and jumped back.

"Easy there."-you said while holding your hands up in surrender.

"Why are you here?"-he said and threw the gun at the end of the room. You put your hands down.

"Are you coming with me to the office today?"-you asked.

"What office?"-he asked surprised.

"Our new job. We have to share an office at 'The Yard'."

"No thank you my office is here. You take that office."

"Okay but are you going to come to me because maybe will have a new case for what I know?"-you asked pleased that you would have your own office.

"Hm…fine but only this time. I will only come to 'The Yard' when they have a case interesting enough for me."-he said.

"Yeah, whatever. We have to be there by 10 so I don't know, get ready?"-you asked pointing out that he was still in pajamas.

"I thought I'd go like this."-he said joking, obviously but then you asked yourself maybe he isn't. He did wear nothing but his bed sheet when he was in the Buckingham palace..

"Or just go naked. I'd love to see you without any clothes one."-you said and with a smirk on your face got back to your flat and started getting ready for your first day at the office.


	4. Chapter 4

You left Sherlock dumbfounded beside his apartment door.

_Damn this 's like Irene Adler,but better because she was not naked when I first met then again I couldn't deduct her just like I couldn't with Adler.I am set on deducting her,I am set on exploiting her._ -Sherlock thought to himself as he got ready. After 15 minutes he was wearing one of his usual outfits with a purple shirt and his long walked out of his apartment to find you walking out of a word said you walked down the stairs,outside to the pavement.

"Bummer,you're not naked."-you said rolled his eyes and your smile grew. You got in a cab and told the cabby your location. The man started driving. The whole ride Sherlock was watching you and you knew it,you could feel his were looking outside the window when you had enough of his staring and burst.

"WHAT?!"-you yelled,startling the just looked at you and smirked and looked out of his you were the one dumbfounded.-"Nicely played."-you said as you regained your senses.

"Thank you."

You added a mental note to the list that you had just started on Sherlock and how he acts:

_Sherlock Holmes does not want to loose,ever._

After a couple of minutes you came to your location and saw Lestrade waiting for you two.

"Ah,my two favourite detectives."-Lestrade said as he came to the both of you.

"Shut it Lestrade."-Sherlock said.

"Yeah,okay."-you chuckled.-"So I've got a ca-"-he started saying but he was cut off by his phone quickly took his phone out and answered it.-"DI ?!HOW?!Okay we're coming."-were his words during the phone call.-"You two,with me,run!"-he said and started running towards the building that was sort of the headquarters of The Scotland and Sherlock looked at each other but found yourselves running behind you burst through the doors everyone was looking at the looked at the TV and you felt your stomach drop and your heart torn in half.

Jim Moriarty was on the screen with his mouth sort of photo-shopped and saying:"Did you miss me?Did you miss me?" in this scary voice mouth was wide open and you felt like screaming and punching everything within your reach.

After all Moriarty was the one who ruined your life.

**Yeah I know that this is as you can see this is set after season 3 of Sherlock though without you know Sherlock going undercover again.**


	5. Chapter 5

You stared at the face made you scared, mouth was dangling open and you couldn't hear anything exept that voice that made your heart beat felt someone shaking your shoulders it was looked at him quickly and then at Sherlock who was staring at the screen just like you looked at the ground and your first instict was to so you did.

You ran,far away from ran so far away you actually stopped and came to your senses when you arrived at the London breathed heavily and then dropped to the eyes were full of tears,you looked could hear someone running behind person came in front of you and started shaking your was Sherlock,he was yelling the way his mouth you realised that it was your that's when everything went colapsed in Sherlock's arms and could hear sirens coming.

You wake up some time open your eyes and the first thing you see is a light so bright you are forced to squint to actually be able to 's this sound,beeps parted within a is when you become aware of your surrondings,you are in the look around in the room you were was a sofa and on it was your aunt Martha looked at the window,it was night weren't strapped down with IV and everything so you took the little thingy of your finger and the heart rate machine made a lond loud made your aunt to wake up.

"(y/n)!Oh thank goodness you're okay."-she said as she came to you.

"I'm okay,I'm just gonna go to the canteen,I'm hungry."-you said.

"No need I'll bring you some food,I'll-"-you cut her off.

"No.I'll go,you stay here and ?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,now go."-you said and smiled slightly at nodded and went back to the put on these slippers that were next to your were wearing a long hospital gown,with nothing you liked that,it sort of made you feel walked slowely towards the were familiar with this hospital so you pressed the number 2 since the canteen was on that room was on the 6th floor so you just leaned against the wall and closed your eyes trying not to think about what had happened that elevator stopped,at the 4th looked at the door as the opened.

_Sherlock._

You look at him and then get back to your possition leaning against the wall,you peaked to see which number he'd press.

_2._

He stood beside you,leaning against the wall just like takes his scarf off and puts it in his pocket.

"What's the story with you?"-you couldn't believe his looked at him suprised.

"I did not just hear you say famous Sherlock Holmes can read anyone just with their finger and yet he can't deduct his neighbour?"-you chuckled a bit.

"I'm trying,but all is question would you put me out of my misery and tell me who yyou are and what's deal with you?At least what's the deal with you and Moriarty."-he grit your teeth upon hearing his name.

"My name is (y/n),I'm a detective, 's niece and your new partner in 's all you get."

"And what about Moriarty?"

You look at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it."-the doors opened and the both of you walked out.-"So you'll have to look for answers somewhere else."-you look at him and he nods in understandment-"But I will tell you this:when we find whoever is back,_I_ get the pull the triger,not _you_,not _anyone_ else,just _me._Okay?"-he nods again and you walk towards the doors of the canteen.

_Well,she's interesting._ -Sherlock thought as he watched you walk towards the canteen.

_I'm ready for you Moriarty,I'm ready for you now.I will find and I will kill everything that is left of you just like you did with me._ -you said to yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day you were able to go aunt had spend much more time with and you started working on this whole "Moriarty is back" thingy,but no luck or progress was made until you both arrived at a crime scene of a brutal murder that had was a house,a rather creepy looking house place was already crawling with police men,so when you two came everyone made a path for you to go took you to the second floor in the master bedroom and there it was a writing on the wall but that was not the first thing you saw,the first thing was that a man had been literally stabbed with a pipe of some sort and hanging on the wall with its eyes were open and there was blood then it occured to you...you knew that man.

"Mid 40s,works in an office,typed a lot,plays golf on weekends,hapilly married,probably 2 kids-"Sherlock deducts but you cut him off.

" kids."-you say still staring into the man's eyes.

"Oh and how would you know?"-Sherlock asks smirking.

"Because I knew him."-you said and look to the writing that was made with blood,the man's blood.-"I worked with him nice man,he had a happy life."-Sherlock cursed in himself because he could finally deduct something about you;You were hurt by moriarty  
you read the writing on the wall:

_**No.1**_

Blood was dripping from the letters and you wondered what this meant;Number 1,was another murder going to occur?

And the answer to that question was murders were about to occur.


	7. Chapter 7

okay so we're gonna call whoever's back and saying that he's Moriarty:Moriarty,the end

The murders continued,every day a new it wasn't just people that Sherlock and you knew,now there were people that Lestrade,Molly,Mycroft and and Mary were on their honeymoon and now with the whole Moriarty's back thing they've decided to stay on their honeymoon for as long as possible.

"Moriarty" hasn't contacted you two not once so you were pretty were happening and you didn't know what to that's when it hit you while sitting on your dining table,with a pen hanging at the side of your lips,staring at the millions of files and piles of paper both on the floor and the took your laptop and ran to Sherlock's was 1 AM but you didn't care if you were to wake him up so as fast as humanly possibly knocked on his door loud and very heard opened the door holding onto his sheet.

"What?!"-he asked irritated and angry.

"I know how to contact Moriarty-"-you walk past him into his apartment and leave your laptop on his coffee table-"or at least send him a message."

"How?"

"A youtube you talking to whoever's back."-he shakes his head and roles his eyes at your suggestion.

"You've got to be kidding me."-he says clutching his sheet.

"And you've got a better idea?"-you ask rolls his eyes and goes to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"-you ask/yell.

"To get some clothes on,we have a video to shoot now,don't we?"-he smirks and closes his bedroom roll your eyes and turn behind you to look at the map of this whole thing on Sherlock's wall,every victim on their crime scene and the blood on the message wasn't was he doing this?What is he getting with this?What is he trying to do?And that's when your phone buzzed with the notification that you had gotten a was said:

"New murder,writing on the wall: _No.7_ ,victim name: Mathew Peterson."

Your mouth Peterson was a childhood friend of were friends but not extremely close and after you started middle school,you both went your different paths and never heard from each couldn't be...Moriarty's "message".

"SHERLOOOCK!"-you shouted running to his opens the door,fully dressed.

"This Mathew Peterson,do you know of him?"-he says and walks past you to the 'map wall'.You start walking behind him.

"Yes,he was my childhood friend and I know what Moriarty is trying to do."-you say and Sherlock stops and looks at you with a confused look on his face.

"What is he trying to do?"

"He's trying to make us weak,to make us feel victims Sherlock,first round was of people that we knew,but didn't mean to round,now starting with Peterson is of people we know and once cared he finishes round two,he's gonna start killing everyone who we care one is Mrs Hudson,not Molly,not John,not Mary,not Mycroft,no 's coming for us.I can't let anyone else die,Sherlock.I can't let my Aunt 's all that I have left.I can't lose her,I won't let that happen."-you said and your eyes started to nods understandingly.

"We'll get him,you'll see."-he says and starts looking for a camera.

And so you and Sherlock started preparing to make a video message to Moriarty.


	8. Chapter 8

Your POV

I walked to Sherlock with my mug consisting of Black Coffee,normally I would't drink it but now as it is 4 AM and me and Sherlock are uploading the video my tiredness cannot take it's upper hand on me.I sit next to Sherlock who was re-watching the video over and video was consisting of Sherlock sitting with his elbows in his knees,his hands intertwined and him looking intensely into the camera as he pronounced the following words:"This is a message to Moriarty,or whoever is this,which you of course aren't going to do so just show 't be such a coward and end people's lives before they get a chance to say we will." And then the screen turns stands up ,angry probably at how slow youtube paces,hands behind his back.

" 's gonna upload."-I say diverting my look from Sherlock to the laptop screen.

"That's not the only reason I'm like this."-he says.

"Then what is it?"

"Everything that's happening.I don't want to loose anyone I care about."-he says.

"Okay,then we'll protect that's not a bad can put them in a safe house,no one goes in or out."-he looks at me and I can see that he is thinking.

"Start a list,with the names of the people and we'll start from there.I mean for the third round at round two we'd have to put everyone we know in our lives."-Sherlock says continuing his pacing.

"Yes,but we'll put as many people as we deserves a chance at life at this point."

"You're the list and then we'll pass it on to the others and then we'll put them in the safe house."

"Okay."-and so I took a Pen and Paper and wrote down the only person that meant something to me: .At the same time I felt relieved that she'd be safe,and I felt a rush of loneliness take me.


	9. Chapter 9

While you were out in the police station,Sherlock was home with watching her as she got ready to go to the safe was sitting on the small kitchen table while was putting random things in her suitcase.

" I have a problem."-Sherlock said and sipped from his .Hudson looked at him and sat opposite of him.

"What is it Sherlock?"-she asked looked at had meaned to ask your aunt for days,but how to do so,he did not know.

"(y/n).I just cannot deduce her and it's driving me...crazy.I asked her if she'd tell me and she said that she'd never I'm asking you what happened to seems so..._broken._"-he .Hudson smiled sadly.

"She you know who did that to her?"-she asked,Sherlock shook his head-" years ago while she was still living with her parents and working in Brighton she almost caught thought she got too close and so...he killed her was still was very close to grieved,a I convinced her to come here...start over it's like wherever she goes Moriarty follows."-she now knew why you wanted to pull the triger on whoever was nodded sternly-"Sherlock,can you not deduct her just like you couldn't Irene Adler?"

"Oh 's nothing like her.I mean Irene is nothing like (y/n).She's a ot better than is almost plain,but she,she is man espeacially me would kill to try and understand her."-Sherlock .Hudson lit up and grinned.

"Sherlock...do you like her?Or should I say do you love her?"-Sherlock sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"I just might be."-and he did,he loved was starting was starting to fall in love with you.


End file.
